Rules
NOTE: These rules are not all-encompassing. The overall "rule" of the server is not to ruin the experience for others, and "don't be a dick". This may be subjective, but it is still law. More precise rules will be made eventually, but at this time it hasn't been necessary due to the private nature of the server. In the future these rules might be lessened for some PvP atmosphere, but that is pending some Factions improvements. Exploiting * Finding flaws in server mechanics and exploiting them is grounds for an immediate ban. Exploiting ruins the server for everyone. Even if it provides all the players things they want, it can hurt the sense of progression and value in all things involved. In examples such as generating infinite special items, it forces the staff to invalidate those items, ruining it for everyone who already has some. * Finding and reporting exploits discreetly to staff can often result in rewards. Please leave the actual testing to the admins, unless they request your help. Griefing and stealing * Absolutely no griefing or looting protection zones. Should you find a way to do so, report it to an admin. The purpose of protection zones is to provide players an area of security, and any violation of this will not be taken lightly. * Absolutely no griefing or looting unprotected player structures, provided that house is not abandoned. Not knowing it is not abandoned is not an acceptable excuse. * Any kind of "hole in the ground" temporary shack style structure is acceptable to loot/destroy. Use common sense to determine if it is a temporary home - if it's well decorated or has signs, for example, it is probably an outpost type shelter and the owner intends to use it multiple times. PvP To kill a non-consenting player, you must follow one of the following rules. * If both players or factions consent to a fight, it is legal for any reasons, including territorial disputes, staking items, or for funsies. * If the player trespasses on your land. This includes the land inside and around ''your faction's protection zone, but it does not necessarily have to be protected. As long as it is reasonable to believe you have a stake on this land, such as the area around a house or inside a fence/wall. You '''must' give the player the opportunity to leave your territory before engaging. * If the player damages possessions of any kind, or uses them in ways that impede your own use, without consent. This includes animals you have penned, crops you have planted, or monsters you have named. You must '''give the player the opportunity to rectify their actions, for example replanting all harvested crops and forfeiting gained materials. In the case of crops, harvesting crops of an offline player is allowed, provided they replant accordingly. * If the player possesses items you have lost either through PvP or otherwise, you may attack them to get your items back. You '''must give the player the opportunity to give you back your items peacefully before engaging. * If the player attacks (important: only if the player is on the offense!) someone in your faction, you may engage to defend your allies. You may not use this mechanic to intentionally ambush the player, such as having faction members hiding nearby.